


whether near or far, I am always yours

by laekanik



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laekanik/pseuds/laekanik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In these coming years, many things will change, but the way I feel will remain the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	whether near or far, I am always yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of obsessively shipping a couple and listening to the same song over and over again.
> 
>  
> 
> "The End of All Things" by Panic! At the Disco

> lay us down, we're in love.

"I adore you. Always have. Always will."

But of course he did not say that. Because that was not their way.

Occasionally things would slip through. When the line between life and death was quite apparent and the probability of one of them crossing it was likely, certain words would emerge unbidden.

"If you _love_ me in any way...you'll come back."

And so he did.

Everything else was implied and quite obvious to everyone around them. The people that they would come into contact with on their adventures would at first be unsure as to the exact nature of these two odd stranger's relationship, but then slowly it would become more clear.

The small but powerful interactions between the duo. The sidelong glances and lingering held gazes were more telling than any touch or kiss. They were infatuated but weren't telling.

 

 

"There's nothing wrong with her," he groused, knocking aside one of Einstein's pawns with his bishop. "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Is there something terribly wrong with _you_ then?" came his opponent's gentle reply from behind his mustache. He regarded him with warm, twinkling eyes as his knight took the rashly placed bishop. "Besides making decisions driven by emotion of course." He placed the bishop into his steadily growing row of pieces.

The Doctor rested his chin on his hands and furiously studied the board. A breeze ruffled through his silver curls and the branches of the tree that they sat under released a small flurry of pale pink petals.

"So _do_ you have a problem, Doctor?"

He glanced up at the professor. "Several," he stated dryly.

Einstein steepled his fingers and leaned across the table. "Enough to keep you from her?" he asked, inclining his head towards the open French doors revealing the pretty young woman inside the house. She wandered through his humble library, index finger running across the books' spines tenderly. The Doctor stared at her with what the professor could only describe to be longing. While he was ogling, Einstein took the strange man's king with his queen.

"Checkmate," he announced kindly with an apologetic shrug.

The Doctor scowled. "I would have won."

He smiled complacently. "No, my friend. Your mind was elsewhere."

 

 

"Well of course he beat you. He's Einstein!"

He gave her a cold look over the console before giving his undivided attention to the buttons.

"I'm not even going to grace that comment with a witty retort."

She smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm just saying. He's a genius. Don't underestimate us humans and our abilities to stump even a mighty timelord ."

He ignored this jab as well and waved a dismissive hand. "It was a boring game. I've beat thousands of people at chess. The stakes just need to be raised."

He pulled the lever and they were off with a jerk. She grasped the railing until they landed.

"Come along," he commanded. "I'm going to demonstrate real chess to you, but you need to pay attention to me, not bury your nose in some dusty book."

"They were Einstein's books! What did you expect me to do?" she exclaimed as she followed him out the door.

"Know for a fact that I am far more interesting, that's what."

The door closed behind them and the TARDIS hummed quietly to herself, small bursts of steam puffing up from the floors.

 _Oh, those two_.

 

 

Elinor Varkenstarx huddled in the shuttle with the refugees as it hurtled away from the crumbling planet.

Those that would do them harm were long gone along with the existence of her hated home. Crouched next to her infirm mother, she observed their two saviors.

The man that called himself the Doctor and his companion had temporarily separated. He was to take care of the captors as she led Elinor and everyone else to the safety of the ship. They had come across a bit of trouble but had made it through, some a little worse for wear however.

The Doctor had hopped onto the ship just as it was taking off and then immediately rushed to his companion.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" he queried anxiously, running his eyes over the cut above her left eyebrow and her bloody bottom lip. His hands hovered over her frayed and dusty clothes as she gave him a long-suffering smile. She touched his arm and that stilled him.

"I'm fine. We all are."

He stared at her and swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing.

"Really. I'm fine," she said, more quietly this time, her face becoming serious but her eyes losing none of their affection.

She reached up and touched his shoulder, then his cheek and the two stood there in silence, breathing in each other's existence.

"So this must be love," Elinor Varkenstarx thought as they spun through the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday will be the end of me.


End file.
